Looma Red Wind
History 'Three years prior to Omniverse' When Kevin traveled to Khoros to obtain a Khoros-5 Engine Block, Gar refused to give it to him unless he agreed to marry Looma in three years. He agreed and Looma and Kevin were engaged. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In Many Happy Returns, Looma came to Earth to marry Kevin, who fought her, along with the unsuspecting Ben, Gwen and Rook. Gar threatened to destroy Earth if Kevin was not surrendered to Looma. Ben interrupted the wedding and challenged Looma to a fight (which he won as Four Arms), only to discover that female Tetramands marry males that defeat them, which cancelled her engagement to Kevin and put Ben in his place as Looma's fiance, set to wed in three years. Looma was happy and honored to lose to Four Arms as she always knew Kevin "wasn't husband material" and left with some of her plans for her wedding with Ben, much to Ben's dismay, muttering: "Kevin is so dead." In Rules of Engagement, Looma returns to Earth, attempting to collect four items for their wedding, specifically something conquered, bruised, severed, and blue, as is Tetramandian custom. Looma battled the tribe of Kraaho to capture them as something conquered and Ester asked Ben for help. Looma was happy to see Ben, but was busy with collecting the items. Ben tried to stop her, but she tossed him aside and took Ester, Rook, Julie and Hervé , Hervé for being a photographer. She also captured Fistina's right hand, which leads to Fistina and Ben looking to rescue them. Looma went to Ben's house to meet her "mother-in-law" and presented her offering gifts, being the group she kidnapped. When they tried to escape, Looma tried to re-capture them. Looma fought Julie and Ship when she heard that she is Ben's girlfriend, not knowing that they broke up. Julie was able to defeat Looma. Looma was saddened, but accepted her defeat. However, Looma promised Julie that she would crush her skull next time they meet. Looma was mentioned by Gar in OTTO Motives, who stated that she was out crushing a rebellion in her father's territory. In Catfight, Looma defeats all available male Tetramands (two of which being Bahrvad and Gorvan) and finds them to be lacking. Not wanting to be the first princess to reach ascension without being betrothed, she decides to go after the one male Tetramand who had ever defeated her, Four Arms. When she reaches Earth, she finds competition from Attea, but grudgingly works with her to free Rath from Nyancy Chan's control. When a remote control that could transform Ben enters the fray, Looma ends up fighting for it with Attea and Nyancy Chan, wanting to change Ben into Four Arms and have him as her betrothed. Eventually, the remote is destroyed and Ben convinces Looma and Attea that they don't need a "trophy husband" to be good rulers, though they then start arguing over who is the "ineffective leader" in need of a husband. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Looma is one of many contestants trying to win Ben's hand in marriage on The Most Delicious Game. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Tetramands Category:Females Category:Residents of the Red Wind Kingdom Category:Residents of Khoros Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Princesses Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Voiced by Kimberly Brooks